


Murray's Valentine

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murray's plans for Valentine's Day :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murray's Valentine

Murray grinned to himself as he hurried down the stairs from the wheelhouse. He had the perfect idea for making Valentine's Day special for his two lovers, and with them over at the helipad, he had plenty of time to get everything prepared.

Humming to himself, he unpacked the small box he'd been carrying, rubbing each item between his fingers. The feel of silk made him harden then and there, and he suppressed a groan of pleasure as he touched the leather.

Murray smiled, gathering up his purchases and heading below. This was going to be a Valentine's to remember.


End file.
